Dark Blue Top Hat
Dark Blue Top Hat, labelled The Depressed Hat, is a male contestant on Battle of the Top Hats. He was a member of The Hats of Wisdom. He was eliminated in Fire of the Heart with 10 dislikes. Appearance He is a Top Hatsona with a dark blue stripe. Personality He is usually a scared and depressed contestant, who is usually bullied by Brown Top Hat. He mostly says eh, and can speak coherently occasionally, according to White Top Hat, due to his young age. However, in the unfinished non-canon Halloween Special, he can be able to speak. Coverage Appearances *Battle of the Top Hats **The Introduction (does not speak coherently) **Top Hat Kart **Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter **Escape 'Till It's Over Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, he is first seen screaming when Brown Top Hat. Brown Top Hat starts to grab Dark Blue Top Hat, and throws him onto a wall. He became sad until White Top Hat chose him to be on her team, and started to smile. In the challenge, he was kicked off the balance beam by Dark Teal Top Hat. In Top Hat Kart, he drove his kart until he crashed himself into Water Top Hat's kart. He apologized to Water Top Hat, and Water Top Hat upgrades his kart with magical water, thanking Dark Blue Top Hat. In Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter, he was building a block tower with Yellow Top Hat. When Pink Top Hat tripped over a rock and fell into the tower Dark Blue Top Hat and Yellow Top Hat made, Dark Blue Top Hat started to cry. Pink Top Hat apologizes to them for knocking the block tower down, and Yellow Top Hat and Dark Blue Top Hat accepts her apology. At Cake at Stake, he received 0 likes, which makes him not win the prize. However, he received one dislike, which makes him safe from elimination, and catches the slice of strawberry mint cake. In the ice statue challenge, White Top Hat mistakenly forgotten that Dark Blue Top Hat has arms. He would later start making the ice sculpture with his team. In the results, he pulled the covers off to show the ice statue his team made, which was an ice statue of Mr. Top Hat, which gave The Hats of Wisdom a 10/10, and they were safe from elimination. Votes Trivia *During the development of Top Hat Camp, he was originally going to be armless, but he would later gain arms because there were not enough Top Hatsonas with arms. *He is currently the youngest contestant in the series. *His birthday is on September 27th, and his birth year is in 2015. Gallery Dark Blue Top Hat Pose 1 Updated.png Dark Blue Top Hat Idle.png|His Body Dark Blue Top Hat Pose 1.png|Older Pose Dark Blue Top Hat New Body.png|His new body. Dark Blue Top Hat Crying.png|Crying. Dark Blue Top Hat New Pose.png|His new pose. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:The Hats of Wisdom